What You Leave
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: After a fierce fight against the mad scientist and his robots, the news unveils that Sonic the Hedgehog is no more. Receiving a strange note, Shadow is unsure why of all people that the blue blur would waste his time giving him his last words. Just why and how? Follow along also, to witness what just had happened before the hero's final moments, all before the last sunset.


Night was just about to strike against the last hour of daylight. Cool dark blues emerging forth from the way-off distance, forming together like a linen blanket extending out to soon lay the extravagant vibrant warm colors of reds and yellows to sleep. Such sight even casting it's beauty onto the green fields and wispy clouds above. Though, as for so much that the scenery was grand from all angles, he can't say the same for the unfolded news.

Shadow thought to himself as he walked along a dirt path, with surrounding tall meadow-like grass swaying softly in the almost unfelt spring breeze. There were trees covering the area, most of them tall and strong with extending branches over the road. Others were half their sizes, but contained small white blooming flowers budding from every tip. He took his time with his walk, it's not like anything will change if he was to hurry along. It was never the first time he was friends with one who witnessed death.

Though he didn't want to come besides his current actions. It was only earlier that was for the reason he was making an appearance.

 _"Shadow. There's something left for you in Sonic's room."_

Those few words were all that he had received from Tails. Of course, it was communicated through his Miles Electric. He presumed the fox chose that way to speak was because of his grief. Even through the device, you can still hear how sullen and empty the words were. Though it wouldn't have been better if the sidekick went up to him himself. He could imagine how he may open his door and find a sobbing fox with ruffled fur, just to tell him to come over to his best friend's room who is now gone. The distraught he must be in right now.

"Hmpt. What breaks you down makes you stronger." The hedgehog said to himself, now marching down the path. He knows that the fox over time will learn to get over it. He's going to have to anyway. Unless you want to stay in the same hurt forever, only burying yourself deeper and deeper into the pain when finally you become numb yet emotional to everything and everyone you meet. It's beneficial to just overcome it. Perhaps even forgetting about it too would help, and look only to the future. At least that's what he had to do.

The dark hedgehog came to a steady stop, looking up to a small two-storied house before him in an opened space. The setting sun was towards the left, creating a soft red glow on the one side of the complex. Leaves and grass blades continued to wave, making rustling sounds in the air. He could now even see speckles of starlight appearing over the house. The bi-plane however wasn't in view anywhere though.

Shadow eyed the house, then looked around the perimeter. Should he really be wanting to do this, he will never know. Now approaching up the small stairs with pats from his steps to the front door, turning the metallic knob and entered in.

The house inside was dark compared to the amazing lights from the outside. Shadow peered in, holding the door halfway open as he looked around the living space. Everything was gray in colors, more likely due to no light being entered in. It was a dark and a depressing atmosphere. The air was cool but empty, and the curtains on the windows were closed shut. Very unlike how usually this place would be.

"Tails?" Shadow said aloud, uncertain of if he should be here now. Entering in however, and closed the door behind him.

The warm light from the landscape was then cut out, with only the dark shades of cool gray and longing faded colors present. Slowly walking in further into the complex. No lamps were left on, Tails must not be here at the moment then. To his right was a small kitchen. In which was empty like the dining table. The living room at the left was the same. The place seemed to be in an abandoned state. Treading the seemingly cold wooden floors. For whatever funny reason though, he could hear and invision the laughs of the two brothers. With windows wide open to let the breeze and morning sunlight in. Colorful and lively. He could even picture the blue hedgehog riding around the house with the beaming yellow fox upon his shoulders in happiness and pleasure of the world around them.

The image then disappeared, replaced with the uncertainty of the gloomy void and feeling of hollowness.

Shadow shook his head slightly, as he is not sure why such a thing occurred to his head.

There was a small hallway ahead, with a set of recently unused stairs leading up. The hedgehog laid his hand on the bare wooden railing, and started to go up.

With one echoed footstep after the other, he continued to be lost in thought. Briefing over on his friend's life...

 _Friend? Would Sonic consider me as just that? Despite the times we had moments of fighting and quarrels?_

He shook his head once more. Probably not. He wouldn't blame him. Shadow isn't one to be _friendly_ anyway. Everyone would go to the blue hedgehog when it comes to that. Even if they were to have never seen or heard of him before. The guy always meets new people and creates new bonds.. wether the outcome is a trusted partner or malicious villain.

...

Isn't that how he met Sonic too?

...

Finally he made it up the the second floor. Which contained an even smaller hallway with two doors. One of them belonged to Tails, which his door was opened on the right. You can see glimpse of gadgets laying around, and a computer desk against the wall, abandoned and shut down with a blank black screen. The room was empty and silent, as when Tails has his electronics at hand there were almost always noises to follow along with it.

On the left was Sonic's door.

Shadow looked at the closed door for a moment. White painted with a golden-brass shiny doorknob, but was dulled by the darkness of the house. He bit his bottom lip, thinking. Why would Sonic want him here? He's dead! And why is Shadow unsure to walk in? It doesn't feel like an apparition is out to get him. Maybe the fact that he was about to walk into a dead friend's room was what was bugging him.. right?

The hedgehog took in a breath, shaking his thoughts from that. Whatever that may be inside, he'll just have to get it over with. Opening the door without second thoughts holding him back.

The door swung open inward, as he scanned around the inside of the room. Still grasping the knob in his right hand.

The room was just fine. There was a made up bed at the other end of the room in the middle. Sheets folded and pillows laid neatly. A chair in the corner, and a nightstand with a small lamp on top. That and a picture of Sonic and Tails in a small frame. Nothing was unusual regarding the space. But what did catch his attention, was that the curtains of a single window were open all the way. Welcoming the warm-colored light into the room, as well as having a brilliant view of the outside world. The only place in the house to have the curtains opened, and to actually have a happier tone.

Shadow eyed the window, not sure of what to make of this. Only coincidence? Though just now he felt a strange tug inside, one that he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"No." He said sternly, combating it. Now closing the door and walked into the room. How is there nothing else here?! A window Sonic, a WINDOW. Even in death you play your sorry games. It was never funny, especially now.

The dark hedgehog folded his arms, as he stood next to the bed. Then as he was going to continue staring out of the glass, he noticed something. Turning towards the bed to see a closed box, with a letter on top of it. Saying: TO SHADOW.

A few blinks were made, just to be sure. Shadow took in a small gulp. Not that he was scared or worried, but of something else unknown to him. He carefully reached out and obtained the letter, sitting on the bed as he began to open it. Reading the black-inked handwriting that filled up the page.

 _ **Heya Shadow. I won't bother with writing an introductory for myself. We all know who I am by now.**_

 _ **So uh, if you're reading this. I catch that I'm probably gone, aren't I?**_

The hedgehog paused, staring at that sentence.

 _ **Listen, Shadow.**_

 _ **I know that of all the people, you're probably the least affected by my shortcoming.**_

 _ **Which is a good thing! Not that I expected you to feel sentiment towards me in the first place.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, running up towards the blue blur. Sonic turned to his friend, hearing him through all the noises in Station Square. Traffic was put to stop by chaotic trauma. Ambulances and fire trucks' sirens whirled throughout the air and sky. A good portion of buildings were already destroyed or partially demolished, as well as for sidewalks and roads that were almost impossible to trample on. Huge bits of concrete and bent steel beams blocked many paths. The sun was high in the air, but the smoke and fires of the city kept the sky in a haze. Red and black, but yet yellow sunlight tried to squeeze in through cracks of the pollution. It almost seemed night time. Humans as well as mobians were running. Yelling or many already injured. Though, not to oversight the large parts of scrap metal left all over the place from various robots that were not too long ago destroyed.

The blue hedgehog, now his fur appearing as a gray-like shade of purple and red from the fires around, went over to his friend to save time. "What did ya catch buddy?" He stated, looking over to Tails' tablet.

The fox held up his device for both to see. Giving a small pant from his jog before doing so. "There's a signal trying to get through from-"

From nowhere, a large hum was heard throughout the area. The people as well as the two partners stopped what they were doing to find the source of that sound.

Soon, a large screen on one of the downtown buildings lit up. Radios and tvs on stands in the window display of shops turned on. Even the Miles Electric changed from its normal screen, turning fuzzy, but soon into a clear picture.

 _"WHOAHOHOHOHOO! It's a nice day out for a walk outside isn't it Sonic!?"_

Sonic looked up at the large screen attached to the building above. Clenching his hands into two fists at his sides. Not answering to the likes of him just yet.

Eggman peered down to see the hedgehog, for once with an angered facade. _"You know it's rude not to answer back to someone when spoken to. I would figure that you had learned by now. That same face you're making reminds of when I've first battled you all those years ago. Fun memories weren't they? That silence you kept going for just made you seem scared in my view."_

"Rrggh. This battle is between you and me Eggman, and only us!" The hedgehog yelled, furious.

 _"That may be. But since you came into the picture, just about the whole world decided to side with you. Which makes them my enemies too! However, I have a proposition for you. One in which that you can still save this city and all the precious inhabitants living in it.."_

 _"Bring me the seven chaos emeralds in twenty minutes, and I will spare you and the people. If you don't, I'll send a whole new fleet of my advance robots. Then you can say goodbye to all of the life forms and the very square that you're standing on right now. Well hedgehog, what will it be?"_

The fox turned towards Sonic, as he only seemed stunned. Sonic looked at the ground, and then turned his view to the city and the many people around him. In which that most of their clothes were tattered and dirty from the destruction around. The crowds stood still, staring at the blue hedgehog with wide eyes. All filled with the fact that they still might be saved, but at an ugly cost. This city cannot afford another attack, the outcome would be devastating.

The hedgehog looked away from them, and sighed heavily.

"...Alright..

..I accept."

A wide grin slowly appeared on the mustached man's face. Evil and menacing in his soon to come victory. _"That's a good boy. But don't try to play any tricks hedgehog! One screw up, and everyone dies!"_

With that the connection was gone, the man's echoing voice finally off, but how it haunted the minds of the people. Tails shook his head, walking in front of his friend. "But Sonic, we can't do that! With that much power he'll-"

"It's better like this." Sonic simply answered, not facing the fox directly. "There's nothing else we can do."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? You're Sonic the Hedgehog! My best friend! You wouldn't think second thoughts on this offer! Don't you see that he will get the full advantage?!"

"Tails."

The fox stared at his friend, becoming angry himself, and upset too. But the expression on the hedgehog's face only shows that there is no use in arguing. He had made his choice, and was sticking with it.

Sonic finally faced his friend, with a serious expression at hand. "Let's take the bi-plane, and get ready."

...

...

...

The two soon made it to their home, arriving and quickly entering the lone house.

Tails placed down his tablet on a table. Still uncertain of the hedgehog's wild decision. Was Sonic feeling okay today? Did he sleep well, or perhaps he missed lunch?

No, of course. He never misses lunch.

The fox shook his head. If there was something wrong with him, surely he would've seen it easily by now. Clicking to check the time on his device, and knowing the current circumstance as well as Sonic, jogged out through the door to get his plane at least on stand by and ready to go. Even if he didn't agree with his friend, there was no time left to waste.

...

Sonic entered his room, thinking to himself. He has to be ready for whatever type of scheme the doctor is going to whip up. What will it be? He can't say that he has no clue. The only thing that he can tell himself without doubt is to not let his guard down by any cost, and to make sure that the scientist does not launch another go-around with his tech. No one will be dying by his watch. And if that means agreeing with his enemy, then it has to be done.

The hedgehog's attention was caught away; hearing the engine of the original Tornado come to life with the sounds of humming and a few cranks in the start, but was whirling its propellers smoothly a moment after. It's an old plane, but reliable to the very end..

...

An unknown sensation appeared inside his chest and thoughts. It wasn't of uncertainty or doubt, as much as it seemed to be like it from an overlook. It was more as.. time. How the most unlikely things would occur, and it will then lead to something intirely different and unforeseen. Like he never thought for example, to meet a two-tailed stranded kid and later practically become brothers as they both fought side by side together. He would have never believed it at that time, but another thought was ringing in his consciousness, regarding the future.. with all that's going on now.. it wasn't impossible.

No, that's observed! There couldn't be any way for that. But yet this feeling was telling him otherwise, almost in a warning manner.

...

A sigh was heard, as the sounds of shuffling through a stuffed wooden drawer was made. Taking a few items out, only that of which was necessary. Opening his window so that he may use the light from the outside to see clearly. For that moment, the dancing dust particles in the air slowed down their movements, and the ticking of a nearby clock ceased away. Just enough to make his precautions, that if anything was to happen. If not, when he comes back he will discard it and be sure to never let that feeling come crawling in ever again.

"Sonic! We're ready to go!"

The hedgehog looked up from his station. Zooming out of the door with his bedsheets nice and folded. He was suppose to fix his bed when he first woke up to start the day, but this layout had a different meaning. Leaving a closed shoebox and a triple creased paper on top of it. All in the name of what if.

...

The fox looked out to be sure there was nothing in the path of the dirt runway. All was cleared, as then his friend jogged up next to him in time.

Sonic turned to see the Tornado on the brown trail, the plane only waiting for a pilot to aboard it. The red paint now brightly glowing by the sunlight, and with his name printed on both sides in white. He remembers those days, especially when he used to pilot it. "Say pal, why did you decide to take this plane?"

"Well." Tails answered, turning to face the machine himself behind him. "The Tornado 1 was acting up again, and there wasn't enough of time to find and repair the damaged parts from before. Then I haven't gotten done upgrading the weapon system for the Tornado 2 and it's currently in a stasis. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! Since when was the last time we went retro again?! Take the wheel buddy, we got a city to save!"

Tails faced his friend, climbing aboard the red and silver plane. "It wasn't that long ago actually, you know."

The hedgehog then leaped on top of one of the two main wings, stretching his arms behind his head. "Well you know me, everything seems to go slower when you go fast."

...

...

...

The sky was still bright in the glowing light blue, but the sun was starting to set its sails to the west. They both flew silently in the high air, with yellow sunlight beaming upon the metal of the classic machine, which then the material shined in white streaks. Over faded green fields and trees as small as beads on the floor they traveled, and the horizon in excellent view from all angles. Some time has past, but there was still enough to make it to Eggman and his base. Though of course, being slow was never an option.

Tails looked up to see the hedgehog standing in front of him on the plane's wing, facing forward and enjoying the ride for himself. The wind rushing through and rustling his long quills, and two wide gleaming green eyes.

Uncertainty once again fell upon the young fox, but seeing his friend so confident, he's just not sure how to feel. If this is the best decision they're making or not.

The fox gripped the wheel, and cleared his throat. "Um, Sonic?"

"Yeah buddy?" He said, but didn't turn to face his friend. Though the reply came out as the hedgehog's usual cheery attitude.

"Do you think this is really the right choice? What we're doing now?"

...

No response.

Tails creased his brows, turning back up to his friend. "Sonic, do really feel that this is right? If not, then why are you doing it? You don't normally do the opposite of what your instincts tell you. Is there a reason you're going against that?"

...

"Tails. You wouldn't doubt me would you?"

The fox's eyes widened, shocked.

"NO! Of course I wouldn't, it's just.."

Silence taken place, only the sound of the engine and propeller being heard, as well as the blowing wind in their ears. Until the hedgehog turned his head to his bro.

"I know you wouldn't. But I'm not going against my instincts. Something just tells me to do what I have to do."

...

"Even if you had to give up the chaos emeralds?" Tails asked lowly, wanting a real answer from him.

The hedgehog looked towards the ground, not moving. His head movement making it obvious what the answer is. Then turned back around towards the infinite blue skies. But not for much longer.

The fox leaned forward, something catching his vision. "I think we're here."

The green fields faded away, and the trees were no longer in sight. Only dry rocky beige ground to be. Ahead, was a giant translucent cyan dome, reaching almost up to the same altitude as the Tornado. Covering the vast steel and metallic base of the infamous malicious scientist.

Tails and Sonic both faced each other, then at the large fortress. Approaching above it, as the fox was then steering around the perimeter of the protective shield.

"This place is massive!" The yellow fox exclaimed, intimidated by its size. The force field could easily cover the area of a whole downtown city. Just flying by it seemed to give an uneasy feeling. But the fort itself, had the doctor's name written all over it. Silver and dark-colored steel shined in the sunlight above, though it didn't hardly help to lighten the mood. Sonic went down on his knee, holding on to the wing by his hand to keep one with the plane's smooth curving movements. Looking down to see what else was inside the dome.

"That's not the main thing to worry about."

A whole army of large robots placed in filed lines and rows, all ready and on standby for the waiting scientist's orders. Not just the individual machines, but along with air fleets as large as half of the Egg Carrier to deliver them to the city in no time. He seen some, but only a couple of robots with the same design in Station Square during the first raid earlier today. They were two to three-times larger, and had ammunition and features you could hardly keep track of. Of course at that time, only a few. But to send a whole army? He's only one guy and his best friend defending the massive urban area, not to mention filled with citizens currently trying to flee the place before potentially another fight begins.

 _One screw up, and everyone dies!_

The hedgehog sighed, lowering his head. He had his warning, he made his choices. It all comes down to this now. To pay his visit to his arch nemesis, and to hopefully end this before all is lost.

 _"Sonic! How nice to see you and your friend come by! I suppose you came to deliver my special request?"_

Sonic then stood up, not in the least a bit happy. But somehow, he always manages to give positive feedback, in his own unique way. "You want us to come in or not? Or are you just scared that we'll beat you again like the past few hundred times?"

The intercom came back on, with its user containing mutual feelings. _"You two can enter in with your plane on the left side of my solitude. Though I can't guaranteed that the vehicle will remain in one piece. If you want to prevent that, then listen up. My house, my rules. Break something, and I'll see to it that I'll destroy something more than you two."_

"Touch this plane, and that mustache won't be the only thing missing from your face." The blue hedgehog responded.

 _"We'll see about that. I'd be careful what I would say if I were you."_

With that, the mic was cut off. Following that, the large cyan dome was shut down with a huge vibrating hum. Leaving the friends able to enter in without crashing into the barrier.

Tails steadily lead them to the left, but not without looking out to see his friend first.

"You ready Sonic?"

The hedgehog watched all the robots they flew past by, and thought back to the brief conversation before hand.

"As ready as we could be."

...

...

...

The engine was shutting down, lowering its sound as the seconds came by. Sonic and Tails both hopped off the machinery, stepping on to empty metallic flooring. It was what seems to be a built in hangar on the side of the base, placed a few good stories above the earth. If it was a hangar, then there were no aircrafts to be seen... Aside from the light of the outside world coming in through the large opening they entered in, the spacing was dark. An eery feeling creeping into their thoughts and small selves.

The fox pulled out his Miles Electric from the cockpit, using the screen as temporary light until they can locate Eggman.

Sonic extended his hand into a thumbs up, and gave a small smile.

...

Moments past by, both walking through the long dim hallways of the base. Surely, they would arrive soon.

A whistle was made from the eldest one, as he examined his surroundings.

"He seriously needs interior tips, his tastes in style is boring."

"Well, it's actually ingenious." The twin tailed fox responded, lifting up a finger up. "The way he designed these walls were quite thought through. If you look at it closely, the walls are not just slabs of steel sticking out of the ground. They are all large pieces, connected like a life size 3D puzzle. Much more stable compared to sheets of metal."

The hedgehog stopped in place, turning towards his friend beside him. "Who's side are you on?"

Tails laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just saying."

The friends then finally entered in to a large opening in the end of the passageway. The room was extended from all sides, the ceiling reaching higher above their heads, and the floor was a few steps lower from where they were at. There were no control panels or computers in sight, and artificial neon lime skylight appearing from the edges of the roof.

"It took you two long enough."

A large man then appeared from his seat at the other end of the room, now standing up to face the duo. Wearing a red coat, and brown bushy mustache. Eyes hiding behind navy-dimmed goggles. The man then started to approach the friends with taps from his slow steps, and with two hands relaxed behind his back.

Sonic tensed up, standing straighter as he uncomfortably eyed the scientist's strange procedure forward. Silently beckoning the fox to stay by his side at all times.

"You have right to be afraid hedgehog, even as the humor is is that I have nothing to hide behind my back." The man stated, though couldn't help but cast a grin at the thought. But to prove his point, he steadily shown his two gloved hands and raised them up... Was that a taunt?

"Afraid? Is that what you down me to nowadays?" The blue hedgehog said, with hands by his side. "This is the same guy who fought you in the planet's crust and won. I didn't even need my real speed to do that."

"That may have been." The rounded nemesis started, recalling that unfaithful hour. "But who is to say that you will ever need to use that (cursed) ability against me ever again?"

The hero folded his arms, not wanting to get on to the main topic, as much as it will end the day hopefully. "I suppose you don't mean an apology? Starting with the city you almost entirely blew up with people in them."

An obvious answer to a strong ending statement. The man eyed the two for a moment, as a silent conversation was made and passed. The time had came, as he genuinely extended out his arm, and opened his empty hand. All with a nasty diabolical grin.

The yellow fox's facade worried, then facing up to his dear friend. _You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare to. Please._

The cobalt hedgehog stood still staring at that hand. Without even turning his head, he knew what Tails was saying, what he wanted to prevent. The fox's pressure against his mind. But what about what Sonic wants to prevent? A mass murder and total devastation. Life was what matters, not fear of ultimate power being bestowed to a deadly villain. The air was dead silent, and waiting. It just had to be done.

...

...

...

"But first." Sonic answered, rubbing his nose. Closing his eyes briefly as doing so, until he opened them in determination with what he said next.

" _You have to catch me first."_

 _..._

The man froze still, staring at the pest with his hand still currently in the same position. No movement. Then as both the hedgehog and fox looked up to the face of their enemy, the man's facade uncomfortably change slowly from a victorious grin, to the most nerving demonic fury of any living being on earth. The face of true terror. Unhuman.

" **Rrggh..** **I warned you, didn't I?!"**

Suddenly, the door in which the friends entered in slammed shut into the floor behind them. And as they were thinking out what was going on, multiple panels all along the sides of the walls immediately slid open upward, revealing heavily weaponized and deeply developed monstrous robots approaching in the now seemingly narrow room. Eggman disappeared all in a second, no where to be in sight.

 _"You fools! You're in MY turf! You just sealed your fates as well as the fate of the city and their meaningless people! You want to play hedgehog? Well, HERE IT IS!"_

The large robots rushed in, lifting up their arms with cannons to go and fire.

"MOVE!" Sonic yelled, grabbing his friend's wrist without warning and began to run. Just barely missing the fire of the weapons.

Tails placed his feet back on the ground, running himself to keep up with the hedgehog temporarily, though was still in tow by him. "What are we-"

"We have to stop him from sending his army down to the city, by all means possible." Sonic exclaimed through the noises of the ammunition, now turning his face over to his friend with a glimpse of a small smile. "Wanna take a spin?"

The fox raised his eyes up, and then nodded with the same smile.

Sonic then changed to contain a smirk. The hedgehog lifting up his brother by his hands and swung him around in a fast circle, Tails now appearing as a blurry yellow tornado. In one good second, Sonic then let go of the fox, throwing him towards the hoard of robots as his friend sped through the air in a fast spinning sphere. Hitting the large metallic creations one by one, destroying three of them in a single go.

Tails then stopped himself in the air, whirling his two bushy tails in a propeller motion. Levitating above the crushed metal, satisfied with the accomplishment. Though quickly moved over to the side as a projectile flew just passed his head. The loud rush of it disrupting the sensitivity of his ears.

 _Ah! That was a little too close._ Rubbing his ear. Then spotted the same bot who almost decapitated him. Which seemed to have lost the fox's attention and went to go after Sonic. Not on his watch he won't.

The blue hedgehog slid under one of the machines that was trying to block his way, and leaped up from behind to another robot that was aiming straight at him. Spinning up and demolished one of the bot's arm cannons in one blow. Now soaring upward through the air as he looked down to see his targets.

Sky-diving downward, ready to preform a ground stomp on the head of the machine. Until he felt a sharp pain run through the side of his left arm, as well as hearing humming. Giving a cry.

"OW!" Snapping his head over and placed his eyes to see just what. A knife-sized uneven cut was was found at the side of his arm, blood now starting to seep out and into the air. He peered around him, as buzzers came out of nowhere. New models it seems, a bit bigger too. Beginning to fill the surrounding air.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth, angered now. "Rgh, I don't have time for this!" Eggman is going to blow up a whole city, and the fact of getting injured on a mission was not in his liking.

Sonic threw his arms and body foward to the ground, turning into a deadly spinning ball. Impacting directly into the large robot below him and sliced straight down and out. The bot destroyed. The hedgehog land on the ground below the massive metal monster, as the two pieces of it in which he sliced came apart, falling slowly over on opposite sides of him. He looked above him to see the swarm of buzzers come into play, all aiming their abdomens to the hero.

He eyed them all, starting to get agitated. Then turned to his side to pick up a large sheet of metal from the robot he just destroyed, and used it as a shield from the stinging shots of the flying hornets. Unbeknownst to him, another large machine was turning over to aim right at the hedgehog from behind.

Glass shattered, causing him to turn his head to see what the sound was.

The two-tailed fox had drove a large cut of scrap metal into the optic of the aiming robot. Standing on the beast's head as he did so. The machine took a big step back, confused and angered. Lifting its cannoned arm and swung at its own head, just in time as the fox leaped off of the bot. The machine bashing its own brain, and faltered.

Sonic only looked up to see his friend, surprised that he almost was used as target practice and was unaware, but relieved to know that his friend had his back and was still up and going.

The hedgehog then turned back towards the swarm, lifting the makeshift shield in a fighting stance.

"I never liked you guys, and you almost succeeded in having me distracted!" He exclaimed. Now holding his shield as a discus and held his right arm back. Swinging it forward and threw it at the buzzers. The steel sheet acted as a boomerang, hitting into one by one a good chunk of the artificial bugs. Crashing either straight through them or their heads. Falling to the ground like confetti.

Tails ran over to one of the fallen buzzers, picking up what was left of its weaponized stinger, and used it to aim and shoot the remaining pests from the air above.

As the area started to grow quiet from the lack of hums, the blue hedgehog jogged over to the fox as his friend threw down the remaining abdomen.

"You never fail to look after me Tails. Thanks for that."

The yellow fox smiled, patting his hands from dust as he looked up at the hedgehog. "Well it's not like I would let something like that happen to you right? Besides, you've always done the same for me."

Victory was won short, as more fleets of robots then entered the room. All the same as the ones before, but was collecting in bigger groups. Taking immediate aim.

Sonic's eyes widened, then grabbed Tails without warning and sped to the edge of the room. From where they had first entered.

The fox looked at the door. "But the rest of the bots."

"They can rust for all I care." Sonic stated. Then in one blow, he swooped his leg up from behind and side-kicked down the meter-thick barrier. The massive panel almost coming down in slow motion. Running through and escaped the perilous area.

...

...

...

After it seems that the coast was cleared, and that they were fully away from the trapped room as well as potential robots stalking them, the hedgehog then placed down the fox, his friend extending his legs and reached the floor. The two were alone in an abandon hallway of the base, empty and darkened like how they first arrived.

The yellow fox rubbed his head as his other arm was rested on his side, looking at the smooth floor. "Man. He must have his whole base on lockdown just to destroy us."

Tails then turned his head up to face the blue blur. Hearing as he didn't respond. Only that the hedgehog was lost in deep thought, with both arms folded. Being that, the duo-tailed friend noted deep-red liquid coming forth in seeps from his left arm.

He gasped, making Sonic blink and fade out from his daydream.

"Your arm!" He exclaimed, approaching the hedgehog. "They shot you!"

"I'm fine Tails." Sonic said, shaking his head. Now starting to walk down the hallway pass the fox.

Tails threw his arms down, taking his stance. "No, you're not fine! You need to patch that wound! I can go back to the Tornado and get-"

"I'm. Fine."

It was silent then. The hedgehog standing still facing the opposite direction. Making his words clear. The fox creased his brows, realizing something off regarding his pal's behavior.

...

"You're worried about the city?" He asked, as his two tails slowed their fluent movement behind him.

A deep sigh was heard, not belonging to the fox. Sonic then turned around, staring at the floor.

"It's not just that." He started, putting his hands on his sides. "Other things as well. Though I'm not sure if it's actually there or not.."

Tails tilted his head, confusion taking toll in his head. But wanted to understand. "What's not? You can tell me anything Sonic."

"I know." He said, now giving a smile. Though for some reason, it appeared to be sad. The hedgehog then looked away, thinking hard..

...

"Come on bud. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little off today." Sonic responded, now facing back to his dear friend. Giving a positive smile. Then woke to register just exactly what predicament they are stuck in. Just as the city. "But we gotta go! Tell you what, go fly the Tornado and pick me up in a few minutes outside. If I take too long, find me."

The young fox looked up, trying to catch and process all he was saying. "Wait. The plane, outside? Just what are you going to do?"

Sonic gave a wink, and cast a smirk. "I'm going to end this once and for all." And with that, he began to run down the long hallway.

"WAIT! What if something happens!?" Tails yelled, trying to reach his friend before he was out of hearing range.

A voice then came down from the passageway. Faint, but it echoed through enough to make out his words.

"Don't worry! This will be done in no time!"

...

...

...

A blue streak was seen throughout the entire base, searching each wing to find the location of the main control room. Though it's hard to say if even the cameras could catch him. Possibly. Over twenty five years of fighting could teach an old dog new tricks. The hedgehog slammed through a sealed door, making his entrance very apparent.

The room was readied with reinforced battle bots. Such as the same from the other room, but a few more variations thrown into the mix. Flying ones, wall crawling, ground treading. The place itself was much more larger in scale and size compared to the other numerous rooms he searched through. On what appears to be a floor or two higher above his head, there was a ledge to where the doctor and his equipment of deadly plans of takeover were at. And above that, an overpowering skylight made of steel beams and glass was there. Streaming in orange-colored light. Time was wasting.

 _"It's too late rodent! My minions are almost done being packed up and ready to take hold of the city! I'd like to see you beat me this time!"_

"Consider it done."

A large arm from a massive fighting robot struck its hand down to where he was standing, but had hit nothing. Sonic had stepped to the side to avoid it by only a few inches. Then in a flash, the hedgehog ran up the limb. As more buzzers and other flying bots shot at the first sight of him. He dodged it all, still proceding up the arm. Eggman's face arose angered once again, and turned back to his main computer.

In a blue blur, Sonic turned into a spin dash position. Spinning up and straight through the head of the machine. Slicing the metal as smooth as butter. Soaring up and looked around to the surrounding buzzers.

"Oh no you don't, I've learned from my mistake."

With that statement, he curled up into a ball, and homed-attacked all of the flying insects. One by one, but was faster than ever. He then landed fiercely on the ground, and turned around to face more large robots collecting. Speeding up to them in almost sheer pleasure.

The scientist faced only to see his creations being destroyed right before him, fury raging up from deep inside. His costly work, his meditated plans. All down to the scraps and lead to defeat by one, single, rodent.

The man cleated his teeth, tightening his fists which were shaking in absolute anger. "You.. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

He turned to his control panel, and taken out two remotes. Placing one in each of his hands, and turned it on.

Another robot was destroyed, and another, and another. Falling down like flies. Though that doesn't mean that there was still none to be. The blue hedgehog ran up the walls, bursting through more bots and launchers along the sides of it. His sneakers patting against the steel. Though suddenly he skid to a stop, as a mini missile was shot just where he was going to run.

Sonic turned around to see another bot, but this one was different. It appeared similar to the ones from outside, but it was taller. It had a single red optic on its stout head, the shape of half an oval. The metal was colored gray, with lime, and silver designs etched in it. It stood on two large bulky legs, and feet big enough to crush a house. The arms were of the same liking, except on each arm there were machine guns. Its hands contained five fingers, made specifically to fight.

Due to stopping his run on the vertical wall, Sonic soon found himself now falling to the floor. But flipped over and landed on the ground with one hand against it. Looking up to the latest creation.

"Lets see how well you do with my little friend at hand. He's going to wipe your name out of existence! And the best part, is that he is controlled directly by yours truly."

The hedgehog stood up straight, turning his vision over to the man who was standing on the ledge. "This thing?" He said, gesturing over to it as if it was a joke. "It might look flashy, but most of your toys end up being broken if I recall. I apologize in advance."

"Rggg. We'll see.."

With that, the machined faced the small mobian. Scanning all of the possible outcomes in which his opponent could win, and how he may do it. Then, took a step forward.

...

Sonic yawned. "Uuh, could your robot go any-"

A hand lurched out to the hedgehog, Sonic just missing him by an inch. The hand had busted through the wall of the room, almost pancaking the hero into nothing. Instead, crumbled the interior of where it hit.

Sonic turned to the robot, surprised. He barely missed that.

The battle then began. The two arms of the robot lifted up, pointing at the rodent as its large machine guns started to fire.

 ** _You see, the strangest thoughts ran across my mind before I ever thought of writing this._**

 ** _Just what would that be like?_**

 ** _To discover an end to my existence?_**

 ** _As much as I wanted to shake that particular thought away, and say that I always will win in the end,_**

 ** _it's not impossible._**

Bullets flew out of the weapons, flashing out with light, and suddenly appearing on the targets it was designed to aim for. Such as the floor, walls, and even the other robots who were scraped or still standing, everything and anything except Sonic. It wasn't the first time that he dodged death. Running all over the lower area to avoid being one with metal in his chest.

 _This bot has to go down. I don't even know if he'd launched his army already, dancing with this thing will have to be cut short._

The blue hedgehog ran in a circle around the controlled machine, then switched a turn and started to run straight for it.

A hand came down from the robot to the floor, reaching out to grab him right in his grasp. Sonic skidded once again on the floor, slowing himself down to move and go around. Running now behind it.

Eggman gave a cackle. "What? Scared to hit me?!"

"What tells you that lie?"

Sonic ran back, going full speed to the machine. The bot reached out to pound him against the ground, but the hedgehog ran just under and past the incoming hand. Zooming up the left leg of the opponent and up the body, as the robot was clawing at itself to get the creature off. He made it up to one of the arms, running down it to take out a machine gun at the edge. The scientist saw this, and clicked a button on the controller.

Just as the hero was half way there, large blades sprung up from the arm of the robot, the same size of the protagonist. Sonic yelped, leaping up over the body-sized knives. The hedgehog flew up, airborne. Facing back around to the beast, right as the machine raised its arm up and began to blast it projectiles. The mobian's eyes widened, and he focused himself to make a ground-stomp through the air. Out of the path of the weapon as he found himself on the ground.

Dirty move on the doctor's part.

The blue hedgehog continued to run, still as the guns following his every direction. He then jumped up, high. Staring at the robot in the air as the metal monster lifted up its arms to fire its shots towards him.

Perfect.

Sonic then rolled up into a ball, and homed-attacked the two machine guns. Demolishing them from the power of the bot's control. Eggman was angered. Desperate to match up with his nemesis. He gripped his remotes tighter, not willing to go down once again like the past few hundred times.

The robot raised its right arm through the air to smack the rodent. But the hedgehog only dodged the blow, and ran up the arm. Going up to the shoulder joint, and spinned around the socket with great speeds in a spin dash. The area heated up, turning to a glowing hot orange, yellow, and the whole arm fell off. Crashing against the ground.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU AGAIN!" The scientist then turned around to the control panel, typing in commands and pressed a button.

Doors all around the perimeter of the room which has not been seen at first glance opened up. More robots came out. More buzzers. More of everything. Eggman will not go down again, even if that means he will give everything he got!

The hedgehog looked around himself, more than outnumbered. How long can he keep this up? He'll have to find out.

Sonic cast his gaze back to the largest bot that Eggman was controlling. This one is his top priority.

In a wave of wind, he sped off. Going after the main machine. Until another big robot stepped into his way. Taking out a cannoned arm. The hedgehog almost halted, but ran around it. He has to keep going. One paused moment in here would be a death sentence. Then he jerked his steps, seeing bullets pierce the floor in front of him. Buzzers collecting and swarmed the clearing with multiplying hums. He gritted his teeth, jumping up to destroy the flying bugs. One by one again in a ball, homing, but released from his form. Seeing as the cannoned machines below aimed at him. It was too much. They were all distracting him. He can't split his attention to each individual robot. There was so many, and as more of them cascaded into the room, it was becoming more and more chaotic. Most importantly, he was running out of space to run.

A large metallic hand flew out from his view, and punched the hedgehog with full force. Sonic skyrocketed threw the air like a burning meteor, and collided through the corner of the room. A crater was blasted in the wall, with the creature mangled inside.

The hedgehog opened his two eyes, feeling pain shooting through his body. Gritting his teeth. Despite that, he pushed himself out of the crater, and unsteadily stood up.

Another hand soared, slamming the mobian across to the other side of the area, just as he was going to gather his footing back. Into the other wall. Sonic laid there, in yet an adding crater. He coughed, and grasped the ground. Pushing himself back up.

 _..get up._

The robot walked over, with one large step at a time. Earthquaking the ground. Taking its time, savor into the moment. Now hovering over the apparent hero. Right when the hedgehog was attempting to himself up, the beast raised its massive foot, and stomped on the animal.

...

The foot was then moved away, as the man looked over his ledge to see what feat he had accomplished.

Sonic laid there, partially unaware of his surroundings. Eyes were found blurry. His fur was ruffled and messed up, as well as starting to find purple bruises all across his body already. He felt a throbbing pain throughout his nerves, and was beginning to feel the affects of soreness. Though his own voice echoed through his head, saying don't give up.

The cobalt hedgehog squeezed his eyes, and then squinted them open. Forcing himself to stretch out his quaking hand, and press it against the ground. Trying to sit up. Using the ones he loves and the place he vowed to protect as his strength.

"Y-You.. coward.."

Eggman eyed the hedgehog, still having his two remotes at hand. Though commanded the rest of his robots to be still. "Coward?! Do you see the position you are in right now?! Or did I pound your brain too hard that now you can't tell your right hand to your left apart?"

The hedgehog gave a small laugh, but coughed after that. Slowly making himself sit up. "Nah.. I s-say what I say.. because... You're t-to scared.. to come fa-face to face, with me.. and to, admit... admit i-it yourself."

The robot lurched forward, grabbing the hedgehog by his left arm. Picking him up, and raised him to eye-level with the red-coated scientist.

"I'm NOT scared to face you!" He bellowed. Clutching the remotes as hard as the bot was grasping the mobian's arm. "I've had to deal with you for all these years. Sending in MY hard worked creations to go and demolish you, just to find them on the side of the zone as a scrapyard!"

Sonic struggled against the large hand, making out a small cry. Grabbing his left arm with his right. All his body weight pulling him down from his wound. The sharp pain returning tenfold on the gash on his limb.

Eggman peered his eyes, noting the blood dripping down from his rival's cut. Now casting the largest evil smile he could ever conceive.

"It hurts, doesn't it Sonic?" The man started, leaning forward. "Go on, you don't have to admit it. It's written all over your face. But I bet that you want it to stop. To make it go away.."

 ** _Life is filled with it. The inevitable. But is it possible to foresee it?_**

 ** _It comes as a gut feeling. Though I guess that if you listen, you could prevent the outcome._**

 ** _Or you can seal it yourself._**

"Well it's too bad, because now I can finally rid of MY pain. Right after I obtain the chaos emeralds from you."

A blast was heard from above, the skylight shattering into millions of falling pieces. Letting the deeper orange light come into the room.

"SONIC!"

The hedgehog moved his head up, now smiling grandly. The two tailed fox standing on the edge of one still intacted glass pane. The sound of the familiar Tornado was humming its engine, but not in sight. The fox stood there, holding his single arm-cannon downward. Worry was in the young one's eyes, beholding the sight to see his best friend dangaling by a damaged arm, facing against the one person whom they always fought. The friend's teeth grit, as he immediately pointed his personal cannon towards the mad scientist.

"Hold it fox! Or your friend gets it!" Eggman yelled, lifting up the hedgehog for him to see.

Tails hesitated, but then received a small head shake from the blur.

"Don't Tails.." Sonic said, still gripping his arm. "I-It's not worth it..."

The yellow fox faltered, unsure of what to do. But listened to his older brother, for his sake. "Eggman. Just let him go!"

"Until he gives me what I want!" He yelled. Banging his hand onto a button on the computer panel.

Four strange looking guns came out of the top four corners of the room, whirring on, and aimed at the hedgehog. Each shooting a heavy metallic cord around his friend. Still connected to the higher corners, but trapped Sonic mid-air in the thick binding. His arms stuck to the sides of his body, and legs dangaling above the floor of standby robots.

Sonic was relieved to find that his arm wasn't being pulled on anymore, but was concerned about the metal ropes. It was a pretty tight fit, almost hard to breathe. "What?.. you're going to t-treat me like a piñata?.." He said, forcing a small hazy smile.

Eggman's eyes flashed, as he clicked on a small button on his remote.

Lights flashed on, colored zapping purple. Electrocuting the squirming hedgehog from the cords. Sonic screamed. Eyes tightly shut and his hands clenching into fists. His cries echoed throughout the room. The electric purple zipping all across his body. The man then pressed the button again, turning it off.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, making himself contain his fear. The scientist ignored him, and faced only to the hedgehog.

"Well Sonic, will you give me the seven chaos emeralds?" He asked ironically politely, lifting up his hand as he said that.

 ** _I'm not sure which one I'd caused, but it's out of good intentions._**

 ** _Not for my benefit, but the world's._**

The tip of the hedgehog's quills were singed. He only hung there, looking down at the ground. Until he lifted his head, with two extremely determined emerald green eyes.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that Egghead." He made out, sounding perfect, but took a lot of effort to say from his current position.

The man grew a large teeth-shown frown. Going up to his computer and raised the settings to max, getting impatient. Finally pressing down on the button again in anger.

The light came back on, except the purple was mutiple tints brighter, close to white. The electric currents were more violent, as the hedgehog's piercing screams rang through all who was near in hearing range. His nerves going haywire throughout his body, he couldn't control himself nor think at all. It felt as if this electrocuting pain was the only thing he has ever known and was the only thing to be.

Tails covered his mouth, tears forcing its way through. Then he snapped. "I SAID ENOUGH!" He yelled, pointing his cannon back to the heartless man. Revving it up as the end of it began to glow blue.

Eggman shut off the equipment. Not because of the fox's wish, but to see what his enemy had to say now. "Again. Give me the seven emeralds, and we could stop this misbehavior now." He said, ever so calmly.

The hedgehog was no longer pure blue, but had streaks of black from the burns. Depressingly matching the purple of his appearing bruises. His head was laid-down over his chest. Wanting so badly to be numb to everything. Legs and hands helplessly hanged, motionless. But he forced himself to lift his head up. Opening his eyes and stared cold-dead straight into the scientist. Saying a mumble.

"What was that?" The man said, leaning forward. Putting a hand up to his ear.

"I. DON'T. HAVE THEM!" Sonic yelled, jerking forward in the air. Fury erupting in his burning eyes. The words echoing unsettlingly. Tails looked at the hedgehog in shock, putting his arm cannon down slowly.

"You.. You don't have them?" The fox said, in unbelief. "But this whole time, you.."

"I know better than to give the world's most diabolical villain seven of the most powerful gems in the universe and ever known to man. Aren't I suppose to protect them and my home? Tell me _doctor._ Did you actually hear me verbally say _'I, Sonic, agree to give up the emeralds and give them to Eggman?'_ I may have said yes, but yes to what? In case you're wondering, yes to the fact that I will continue to do my job and will forever guard this planet and the people, in which I will ALWAYS solely protect! And no amount of pain will EVER make me think otherwise!"

 ** _At a shameful cost._**

 ** _Would you run into battle without a shield, so that the opposing side wouldn't grab hold of it and use it for wrong?_**

The red-coated mastermind looked at the straining hero, holding no expression to the speech. No known one at least. He stood up straight after a long pause, dusting off his coat with his gloved hands, and cleared his throat.

"Yes. I suppose you would."

 ** _This must be the worst decision I've ever made._**

 ** _What can I say though? It's who I am._**

The man turned around to his main computer, facing the large glowing screen, away from the front view of the mobians. Hands closed behind him.

"You always have to be the _'hero',_ don't you?" He started, not bothering to move. "You can't play chess without the missing pieces, but I suppose in this short time, the game board is what really matters. Then you only need to find temporary characters to fill the squares."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, not sure what to make out of the talk their enemy was making.

Eggman then lifted his shoulders, still facing the opposite direction. Messing with the computer and controls before him, as a satisfactory beep was made. On the screen, was large green words saying: PREPARING FLEET FOR TAKE OFF. The hedgehog tensed, yet loosened in unbelief. "But what you failed to realize, is that this is MY board, and your side is he one on the shortage for spares."

The scientist reached into his coat, and pulled out a hand-held weapon of his own creation. Turning around and pointed it's end at the bare hedgehog. Sonic's eyes widened at the sudden sight, shutting them now tightly as he was preparing for the last burst in noise.

A blast was made, not coming from the man however. Eggman staggered back, clutching his hand, in which it was shot at. His glove was messed up, as well as smoke was stinging it and his flesh. His weapon skidded across the platform, destroyed, as he gave a painful yell.

"Yooouuu... You cursed fox!"

"Consider that my mercy!" Tails exclaimed back, no doubt shaken up by the possibility of seeing his best friend slaughtered. He quickly then aimed his cannon at one of the electric cords in the corner of the room, the end of where it was attached being blasted off from the ceiling.

Sonic felt some loosening, and with what was left of his strength, started to break each individual cord. Squeezing his eyes shut, until he felt a final pop. The thick ropes falling limply around him, though grabbing one of them that was still connected to the ceiling just in time before falling down to the low floor of lingering robots.

Eggman couldn't believe it. He was so close, yet so off. Years of no victory can drive a man mad. Slamming down a self-destruct sequence in last resorts.

The fortress blared in a red-colored light, submerging all that was contained, as a constant ringing erupted from the walls. It surrounded and began to suffocate the hedgehog's once cleared mind, when there was a job to be done.

The scientist then restarted up his machinery, all of them humming and becoming alive like once dead corpses. Resurfacing up and glowed with the pacing of the warning red light. The man immediately throwing his good hand up and pointed to the two mobians.

"GET THEM!"

The hedgehog looked around him, trying to think of something quick. There still has to be a better way, but he couldn't stay on that thought for long. A large buzzer coming out of nowhere and heading straight towards him at full speed. Sonic jumped from the cord, and leaped off of the buzzer's head with one foot, propelling himself up and into the air. Still thinking in his head despite the raving surroundings, the same feeling from before starting to tap at the back of his mind. Reapproaching, and began to make itself known.

Trying to say something.

Two warm hands soon clasped his own above him, facing up to see the yellow fox flying both of them out of there. Aiming for and through the opened skylight. He thought he heard it in his head, but he swore that he heard haunting laughter trail far below him in a throbbing echo.

They then came to a flat platform on the concrete roof of the fortress, where the Tornado stood on standby. Tails dropped his friend, as they both climbed onboard the vehicle.

 _T-MINUS TEN MINUTES_

Sonic gave a gruff, as he hopped off the aircraft and went behind it. Giving it a starting boost himself by pushing it forward. He doesn't care if he gets caught in the blaze, but he is going to make sure by all means that his friend was going to have enough time to fly out of the area.

The plane moved on, going faster and faster along with the tarnished red of his sneakers, gradually picking up air and went up into the sky. The sun was now setting in the distance. Red blending in with the radiating orange and yellow of the soon to be dusk. The blue hedgehog then backed up to gain momentum, and gave a huge leap. Soaring up through the void until slowly gravity shifted to its proper format, and soon landed on the wing of the bi-plane. Though unsteadily, as he had to catch himself from falling off and regain his footing on the metal.

"Oh I was worried there for a moment! I didn't know if you were right behind me or not!" The fox exclaimed, holding on to his steering controls. Doing so rather tightly. Sonic couldn't help but notice small trembling in the fox's movements, and how he as well was trying so hard not to show it.

"Tails." He said, concerned, yet knew the reason why. "Are you okay?"

The fox continued to look forward, creasing his brows as to give the impression that all was well, and that they still had a mission to do. But.. soon looked down in much thought, softening his expression almost in fear. Not responding to his friend right away.

"I'm fine.." He answered, unsure if he meant that or not. Then lifted his head. "I just thought for a moment there, if..."

A brief silence came, though it was being interrupted by the sound of the engine and propellers. Tails tensed, as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"...Look up while you're flying buddy.." Sonic said, with much intended hope and meaning. The fox looked up at his brother in shock, because he WAS looking forward while he was flying. Now noting the sadness in his friend's facade, yet he had a smile..

...

...

"...Turn the plane around.."

The fox gave a gasp when he sucked in a breath, clutching the wheel even tighter, as he started to breathe heavily. Two turquoise eyes shaking as well as his thoughts. Not turning the plane an inch. Instead, remained frozen.

...

The small hero then shook his head, rather oddly, as he forced to put on a deforming smile.

"Hahaa.. you ahm, forgotten something b-back there? Well.. funny, I must s-say.."

His friend gave no sign of amusement. Tails quickly dropping the act, he was being dead serious.

"Sonic, I-I.."

The hedgehog slowly leaned down on one knee, staring at his friend. His smile ceasing away. "Tails.. Turn the plane around."

"WHY SHOULD I?!" The fox yelled, not wanting to look at his brother. His anger now erupting. Forcing himself to keep his direction to the horizon in front of him. Leaning forward. Then his voice began to waver, even as he tried to think that it wasn't there. "Do you know, w-what will happen... if **I-I** was to turn this p-plane around?..."

The warm wind rushed by, painfully slowly as the seconds struggle to pass. The hedgehog, making sure the path was clear ahead of them in the air first, then reached his hand out and softly turned his friend's head towards him.

"There's a lot of people who's gonna be in big trouble if I don't go, you know just as well as I." He said, serious yet soft-spoken, almost like a small wispy song. The fox squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to face him nor what reality had held in store. It just wasn't fair! Couldn't they both fly off like nothing was to happen!? Like how all these things would end?! No! No.. he can't!

"But, you're gonna make it out!" Tails then exclaimed, shivering in place. Only bringing forth what he wants to hear, not placing the odds from this current moment and what the base had in store again. "You. You ALWAYS find a WAY! Say it.. Say that you're going to find a better way!"

"Tails, you know I don't make promises like that."

"I'LL COME WITH YOU!" He yelled, nearly leaping in his seat. Squeezing his eyes tighter. "The odds are better! I-I will get the computer, you get the robots-"

"What kind of brother would I be to let you back in there and make you see that!?"

The fox gritted his teeth, the imagery still hot in his mind. "Soo.. you're admitting **defeat**? What happens if _I'm, not, THERE!?_ "

"Then at least I know that my dearest friend who is more precious to me than anything else will be safely flying home, and I don't have to ever worry seeing you in pain!"

The young boy could only give an unsettled laugh, on the brink of losing it all.

...

" _Haa.._ I'm in pain right _now..._ "

...

Tails quickly opened his eyes in surprise, feeling a warm hand on his cheek.

They both locked eyes as soon as the young pilot decided to open his own, one on one. Bright blue, and glowing emerald green. Looking at his older friend. How determined he was. How brave, and stubborn. The best and worst of him. Also taking note of how.. how badly damaged he was! Bruises from head to toe, black faint lines from the electricity. The same cut with dark red that was still there on his arm. But despite through it all, from all of the things he had to deal with... he was still smiling.

He could never forgive himself if he didn't do this, especially if it was going to prevent his friend's final will.

Tails heaved a breath, putting his mind to the edge, and gave a cry. Turning back to see the sky in front of them. Slowly turning the plane around with blurry vision. Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty for doing this to him, how much hurt he must be in. Looking to the side sorrowfully, knowing he could never make it up to his friend. That he would never be able to..

...

"You mean.."

The hedgehog looked up surprised, just to see his pal staring directly at him.

"...As your brother." The fox answered, giving a smile with tears running down his white-furred cheeks.

Sonic smiled back, but felt an unknown tug in his heart. Quickly turning back around to face the other way. Giving a mute whine as he clutched his chest out of view.

Back again, this time hovering high above the skylight in which they escaped, Sonic stood up. Facing below him at the sight of the dreadful lair.

"Tails, promise me that you'll fly out of here as fast as you can.. and don't look back."

The fox's smile went away, knowing the time came. But maybe there was still a possibility that he would still make it! Maybe. Maybe..

...

...

"I.. promise."

Sonic nodded, savoring his last look at his pal. Wanting to make a positive exit for him. Giving a thumbs up. He could imagine just how big he would grow up to be. How smart, how brave. He's going to do amazing things for the world. He's gonna make new friends, he's gonna be there for everyone, he's gonna make new happy memories, while hopefully never forgetting the times they shared together. Perhaps, even become a big brother to someone else.

The hedgehog gave the biggest smile he could ever create, just for his pal, and gave a pilot's salute. "See ya later Tails."

"W-Wait, SONIC!"

With that, he jumped off the wing, soaring downward to the base. Hearing his friend's cry, it broke his heart. Though the fox couldn't see him, a few shining specs flew up and away.

 _ **Take care of Tails for me, please. I know he'll need someone more than ever after I'm gone.**_

 _ **As well as for the rest of our friends, give them all my reassurance.**_

Wind pierced his ears and head, as he sky-dived down through the air. Getting closer and closer. Slipping through one of the broken panels of skylight, being careful that he didn't cut himself by the glass on his way down, not that it would make a difference in the long run, and landed fiercely on the thick metal floor in the base. Making a large surrounding bang.

He looked around him. The best way to describe this moment?

Skydiving from Heaven and into hell.

Sonic then stood up straight, it was surprisingly darker in here now. The B-flat blares of the siren made its way into every possible crevice, including his sensitive ears. Scraps parts were laying all over the platform, including the large arm that he buzz-sawed off. Black cords were hanging from the ceiling limply and dead, but contained of the mortifying scenes that were of not so long ago.

"Funny, you must be ASKING to die at this point."

A voice came from up above, it surely wasn't angelic however. The battered hedgehog turned his gaze to the location, baring fists in sight of the red-coated man. Standing as if his hand wasn't in terrible pain and like a gentleman-imposter.

As the mobian was about to respond, the scientist started to walk off. The deep scarlet of artificial light bouncing off his attire and was-navy-blue goggles.

"Fine by me. My work here is done. Although it would have been more satisfying to end you myself, I'll still acquire the same outcome I've been working for. So long, Sonic."

With that, a vibration was heard from all around.

A whole fleet of Buzz Bombers came from all angles. Quick to take haste and zoom in directly at him.

In a gust of wind, he dodged their impact. Speeding up despite his state. He must by all means reach the control panel, he's gonna make it worth this. Swiftly bending under and over the flying pests. Though based on his experience, there was something off about the bugs' attacks. They weren't shooting, only trying to get in close enough, but for what?

An explosion was made behind him, catching him off guard and blasted him from the back. Landing forward drastically on his face into the solid metallic floor.

"Errhh..."

Placing a hand on the cold ground as he pulled himself up, feeling a bit dizzy. Though turned at his side to see the combusted head of one of the Buzzers. He didn't need corrected vision to see that, and perhaps a few orange flames appearing now in clusters.

They were trying to self-destruct on him.

Another couple of the flying bots blew up above his head. Pushing a fist in the ground, making himself get up and leap on his feet, moving forward once more. Though in a winding motion as he tried to hurry and clear his head. Not another hit, or he'll be out of the game for good, as well as many others in his hands. Turning his eyes upward to the high-platform stories up. Giving a huge leap.

The panel was empty, no human in sight.

Sonic then approached the computers, frantically scanning around the glowing screens and keys. The monitors only had live footage of the steel fleets outside starting to take off and square boxes either saying 'FLEETS PREPARING FOR TAKE OFF' or 'SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN PROGRESS'. No buttons that were obvious enough to take this plan off the charts. Now that he looks around the panel, there wasn't really a mouse in view anyhow. He considered smashing the computer, but that won't guarantee anything. Probably just make matters worst.

A swoosh was heard, the hedgehog ducking and covering his head from a Buzzer slamming straight into one of the screens. Shards of glass and small metal pieces bursting outward. It was all so chaotic. The swarming of bugs' vibrations and the blare of the sirens and the warning system, so much for concentration. Until something quickly caught his eye.

The man was now running to the edge of the floor, going to an opening in the wall with a steel door with a thick glass window. Punching a code in on a small keytab and was about to escape through a pod.

"Oh no you don't!" The hedgehog yelled, speeding over to the door.

Eggman turned his head to see the mobian, his eyes widening in fear under his goggles. Quickly closing the launch door shut. Now showing a victorious grin. "HA! So long sucka-"

Sonic smashed through the barrier in one heavy spin, which automatically halted the process of launching the doctor out of near reach. He began to approach the man, carrying a hard stern expression. The man squirmed against his one-passenger seat, for a brief moment in his life knowing what true fear is.

"WHAT, what are you going to do!?" The man made-out, gripping his cushioned chair with both his good and bad hand.

The hedgehog stepped up, anger showing in his dimmed green eyes. "You better _really_ be glad that those emeralds are not here right now, because I wouldn't have promised anything regarding YOUR safety.."

With that, he grabbed the man's coat collar, and pulled him by such out of the pod. Yanking the struggling mad scientist with him, even as the human retorted into attempting to clutching the floor for help.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FOOL!" Eggman yelled, trying to reach the mobian himself but couldn't, only to be pulled along by force.

Sonic then threw down the man against the main control panel, the human banging and now sitting against the metal by his back on the ground. The hedgehog seemingly now towering over the potential dictator.

"Now, I'm only going to say this ONCE." He said, lifting his arm up toward the panel, pointing at it with his index finger. "Shut down your fleets."

Eggman's fearful gaze faded, slowly then turning into an amused grin. "Aw, you're just like a small child trying to reach the top shelf. How Adora-"

"SHUT IT DOWN!" Sonic yelled, slamming his fist down on the control panel. To be honest, getting shot at, slammed around, and being electrocuted all in one evening was more than enough to make him far past furious. But he didn't want it to get the best of him, he knew better, no matter how badly he wanted to either give in or rage. He desperately wants to lay and cry, though his persistent conscious said no. He can't say however, how much longer he could withstand from holding it all in.

The scientist looked at him, not surprised by his attitude. "You think that I'm just going to help you defeat me?" He said, now sitting up. "Even if it means dying, I will never let you win another battle against me, and I will _never_ lose to the likes of you again!"

"MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE!" Sonic erupted furiously, many different thoughts and feelings hitting hard at him all at once. Becoming uncontainable. "I HAVE PEOPLE TO LOOK AFTER! I HAVE FRIENDS WHO NEEDS ME! BECAUSE OF **YOU** I JUST SAW MY BROTHER HAVE AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN IN FRONT OF ME! YOU THINK THIS IS STILL ABOUT WINNING BATTLES!? ARE YOU THAT SELF CENTERED?! YOU **SELFISH, SOULESS, UNHUMANE-** "

Sonic then pinched his brows, lowering his head. Trying to take in a breath, as much that even though his breathing was unstable. He's gonna lose it. What was he even doing? This isn't the time for unwanted outbursts. This was too unlike him..

Eggman saw that his nemesis was distracted. Thinking that it may be a form of luck. Slowly standing up-straight, and began to cautiously walk back towards the escape pod, making light clicking steps on the metal floor, in which the hedgehog all heard.

The mobian quickly grabbed the man once more, with the scientist struggling in his tight grip. He looked around, finding a cord nearby, and tied down the man with it. Practically throwing him back on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The red-coated villian exclaimed, skidding on the smooth surface a bit. "ARE YOU MAD!?"

A laugh was heard, the doctor looking up in shock as a ringing chill ran down his spine.

" _Haha_.. _Have you taken a look in the mirror as of late yourself?_ " He said, smiling brutally. Or was he really starting to be mad himself? Was it mad to tie a man up and keep him hostage with you in a burning facility until the very end? Or was it even more savagery to let this evil loose and about creating all sorts of never ending problems, and never resolving the situation _permanently?_

 _...Why are you behaving this way?.. this is not you.._

 _...Sonic.._

Was it because, of the idea of dying? He KNOWS that this is not him! He is beginning to become insane due to this. Why must he, but he was. Catching himself in such state was even worst. If this truly is his final hours, then at least make to where he has a clear mind. Make somehow the most of this sorry ending. Recognizing his failures he made already. Everyone were just as good as lost..

...

..That feeling..

The same from earlier, the one that has been bothering him all day. It returned again. Realizing now, that it.. it...

..It all makes sense now.

They were trying to warn him, weren't they? That this would happen, except it could have gotten a whole lot worst if he never had decided to make his decision. Closing his eyes and decide to inhale largely, sensing a cool breeze flowing inside and out despite the fires starting to occur down below.

There was still a chance. Perhaps not for him, but for all he means well. If he could do one last thing to redeem him and save lives, then he felted it. The anger and pain feeling as if they left, and a strange yet comforting calmness took pleasure. It was his last and finale shot into giving the world another chance to be happy for time to come.

Opening them now, realizing what he must do.

Sonic turned away from Eggman, as if he wasn't there, which caused the doctor's fear to come back again. Like if the noises of metal on metal nor the buzzes of the alarms were currently blocked away, only his deep true conscious in toll. The blue hedgehog then faced the computer panel, eyeing all of the keys calmly yet in no hurry. Just as the glowing screens above him projected the live showing of the massive fleets beginning to take off for good. Looking down, and steadily scanned his vision across all of the countless keys, switches, and buttons on atop the one-man control center. None of which did he feel were the one he was wanting. Taking his soul time to think silently..

Until something told him to look up.

Moving his head up now to face the wall in where the monitors were built against. Right there, in plain sight before him, was a large metal lever with a dark rubber handle pointing upward. Two illuminating irises shining from its view. It had no words or pictures in print indicating what it was, but he knew from deep inside, that this will be the last resource to a resolved future.

Eggman could only stare oddly at the small hedgehog, wondering just what the heck he was thinking. That is till he realized that his nemesis' attention was placed on the switch in the wall.

"DON'T DO IT!"

Sonic gritted his teeth, throwing his good arm forward and threw the lever down, breaking off the handle in one hard swipe.

A whirl-like noise was made, coming from everywhere but mainly outside. The fleets were in the air, steadily hovering out of their launch zones. Before they could exit the perimeters however, a glowing cyan blue filled the sky in a wave motion, secluding the whole base in the humongous translucent dome. Blocking the air-threats from ever reaching the outside world, as well as both of them.

"NOOO!" The scientist roared with fury, jerking upward from his seat, still tied down from the heavy cord wrapped around him. His movements as that of a piranha flopping on the sand. "My last hard work, MY VICTORY. YOU'RE GONNA KILL BOTH!"

The hedgehog flung the broken handle to the side with an echoed clank, facing back to the doctor. Eggman jerking his hardest to reach the gun he had earlier, the weapon almost in the grasps of his fingertips across the floor. "III'MMMM NOT GOING TO SIT WHILE YOU RUIN ALL I'VE DONE!"

Sonic quickly leaped, kicking the firearm away down to the lower ground. Then quickly went to hold the man down. The sound of mechanical ticking now grasping its way in the hero's conscience. Eggman fought hard, fighting to get up and reclaim what he never had.

A boom was heard far below the elevated platform, the base was meeting its demise. The hedgehog could only think in such time of doom. He could feel the heat ready to blast its way in and engulf all that was trapped in the dome. There was no turning back, and he didn't intend to either. The blares of noise an the red draining alarms bleeding in, yet faded away in thought. If there was another unknown way, then please, he hoped it could be. Though, he excepted his fate, rather in responsibility.

 _Ha.. Tails is gonna kill me once we meet again..._

Despite the thought, he wasn't sure how to feel.

The emeralds, the warning, it was all done. Continuing to feel reassured and accomplished, yet was scared on what awaited him when this ends. He could only say, that after this...

...he's going to enjoy watching the sun set.

...

All turning white, as the base exploded.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Can you promise me something?**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The ink-colored hedgehog sat in stillness, holding the sun-tainted letter motionlessly as his two red irises rolled back and forth across the simple words. Not daring to create movement nor a distracting shuffle. Feeling that this was being spoken out of the very gone hero himself. The colors of the setting continued to be carried forth, and not a single sound was heard besides the noise of deep silence. Continuing to read the note of one's last say in life.

...

 _ **Be the new hero for the world. Even from your rough personality, I know you got a compassionate heart.**_

 _ **I don't expect you to agree with me, let alone read this with much thought, but I can only trust you for what's in the box.**_

...

Shadow moved his eyes from the note, turning to face the cardboard box a distance next to him.

Unsure...

He placed the paper down softly on his right without bending it, as he steadily reached for the object. Pulling it towards him until it was lifted up and placed on his lap in careful stability. Exhaling a breath, as he then lifted off the lid.

A brilliant glowing light filled his vision, contrasting from the warm colors of the sunset. As seven illuminating chaos emeralds shined in natural radiance.

He gave a laugh, but not of humor. Rubbing his face and shook his head. Not sure if this was real, or even if he wanted it to be so. It's one thing to have the letter from a dead friend, but a whole other thing to be placed with this. He surely wasn't fit for such, let alone the one person to go to. Just why though, why ask him?

...

 ** _Protect them. Use them. Do_ _what is necessary. Be the care taker from now on. Thanks for sticking on to the ride, even if you didn't want to. I'll cut this short, I have to be leaving soon. If I am truly gone, I'll do you a favor and say hi to her for you._**

 _ **Try smiling more often.**_

 _ **So long,**_

 _ **Sonic.**_

...

Shadow stared at the gems for a moment, as he collected himself. Oh, the irony. First a paper, now a box. Does he ever know when to stop messing with him and just leave him alone?

Now shutting his eyes, gaining a feeling for his own. A familiar one, that he never wanted to feel again, not that he has a choice anymore. Pitying himself..

A promise for her,

a promise for him.

Now softly stood up from his seat on the bed, which created wrinkles in the folds. Not that Sonic probably cares since he's a free roamer at heart, but wait until one of his friends get on him about it. Picking up the letter, and folded it back into place like before. Dusting himself off as he walked towards the opened window. Looking out at the sunset just as the star then touched the horizon's line. Somehow, envisioning the cobalt hedgehog sitting on the roof with his legs swaying back and forth over the edge; with fresh-white gloved hands placed besides him. Watching the sun slowly disappear to the other ends of the world, along with him in it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello there! Sorry; when I started writing this, I didn't think that it was going to be THIS long! I figured, maybe 8,000 words. But NOOPE! Then it was too late to divide into chapters, bladabla blah... Though I must say, I've enjoyed writing this.**

 **I started this back in.. March? And here it is now! I hope it was any good. I tried my best. I'm skeptical about the fight scenes, hence I haven't written much of that as of late, but I tried!**

 **You know, I really hate the idea of Sonic dying. Not gonna lie. XD But the idea came to me one day, and I just had to write it. Then again, "dying" in itself is rather.. a topic isn't it?**

 **When starting this, I kept coming back to the notion in mind. So if, I had to leave one day. In fact, if ANY of us must go.. then ask yourself this..**

 **What would YOU LEAVE?**

 **What type of impact do you ant to leave on people and the world? For Sonic, it's rather easy for him because he has spent years being a hero to his world and stuff. But as for us, what do you hope you have accomplished before time? Just _one_ thing, at least.**

 **It's funny. Cause in regards to a class I was in this year, the kids were all being all normal. Acting up or just hanging about. That is, until we gotten into discussion with the teacher about death.. (The class itself was a "life" style type of class. So the conversation was valid)**

 **Then literally, the WHOLE class became silent. And just kinda... sat and froze? Thinking I suppose. It's like if the thought never occurred to them, or at least not deeply like that. Don't they know? Maybe they do, but choose to believe it will never happen. Hence, never spoken of it.**

 **I guess that was one of my motives of writing this? All well, it is what it is.**

 **I just want to say, who ever you are. That you are an AWESOME person! Please review on how I did with this story. Your feedback is most certainly requested, and I hope this was any good. Also, I thank you for reading this at all! Do be safe over the summer, don't make irrational choices. Sorry again for the long note at the end. And have a wonderful day! :D**


End file.
